


Unpredictably obsessed story challenge Naruto world edition

by doomqwer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Yandere, story challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomqwer/pseuds/doomqwer
Summary: This is the sister challenge to the other unpredictably obsessed this one will take place in the Naruto world instead of the danganronpa world





	Unpredictably obsessed story challenge Naruto world edition

the pairing is still yandere junko x naruto

summery: while in the afterlife theater junko upon seeing the last shred of her despair fall at the hands of komaru naegi instead of saying she felt that she had done enough junko starts to pitch a fit throwing stuff all over the place in her rage one of the items she throws tears a hole in the screen showing the world of the living through.

Through the tear a void of pure nothingness can be seen deciding that this world has lost all value and entertainment to her she decides the void might be more interesting then where she is now.

Upon entering the void junko is tossed around like a rag doll seeing flashes of alternate lives she could have led had her despair been lesser or non existent all while she slowly loses some of her memories soon the image stop flashing and a blinding light momentarily blinds her upon exiting the light as we can see she is in a hospital room a born a new.

But soon tragedy strikes as two month later the kyuubi attacks killing her parents leaving her an orphan like many others that night upon that tragic night when is found she is put into the same orphanage as naruto.

As junko grows it seems she has retained one thing from her previous life that is her supernatural abilities to analyse almost everything around her but she has one vain of entertainment in the form of a young blond haired child{naruto} as for some reason she can never seem to predict him and this gives her high she never expected she could obtain [this is some of her old life bleeding in as most of it was boring as hell so she starts to get the same high she got from despair].

Now from here i have couple routes you the story challenge taker could take

we will follow the cannon and have naruto be kicked out of the orphanage now here where we have two choices you can either go route A and have junko go with naruto as he is the only thing keep her from go into a state of mind numbing boredom and this would have them living on the streets together and eventually be in the same apartment that naruto gets this option will probably lessen the yandere moments as junko will be in constant contact with her fix but it will also leave open alot of fun moments for them to be in as they grow up together and have moments like when they both go through puberty.

Next we have route is route B in which junko is somehow prevented from leaving the orphanage [you can decide how] causing her to become bored but also obsessed with finding naruto again to make this mind numbing boredom go away again. In this route junko will be more obsessive as she has been separated from her fix for a good amount of time making her have more violent or creepy moment.

thing that should happen in this story

1 in whichever route you choose there should be some good obsessive moment b should have more

2 character growth is key say you could choose route B so in that case you should show how junko could be becoming more and more obsessed with finding naruto and bringing back the feelings she had before

3 junko can get flashes of her old life you wish but she will never really remember it all as in this story she is mostly a blank slate aside from her obsessive personality and how she will look when she grows up

4 both naruto and junko will attend the academy together the and if you choose route B the reunion should be an interesting event

5 for the love god dont make naruto an idiot he has lived on the street for a good amount of time in this and you don't survive out there at his age with out some strategic thinking

from here on in the story its up to you how much it diverges from the cannon be it a different sensei to completely different mission the rest is up to you


End file.
